Lies Lies and some more Lies
by Sidthe
Summary: Ava and Cammie Thompson have moved to Scotland to live with their Aunt, Uncle, and cousin after their mother died. Then they meet the Sackville-Bagg's and things get really interesting... GregoryOC, eventual RudolphOC, TonyAnna
1. Do You Believe in Vampires?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing from the Little Vampire or the Lost Boys.

Summary: Ava and Cammie Thompson have moved to Scotland to live with their Aunt, Uncle, and cousin after their mother died. Then they meet the Sackville-Bagg's and things get really interesting... GregoryOC, eventual RudolphOC, TonyAnna

* * *

My mom died May 26, 2009... ten years to the day of my fathers death. My younger sister and I managed to hide out for 4 months before the cops finally caught us. And now we've been shipped to Scotland to live with Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob and our younger cousin Tony. I miss the boys...I miss Max...I miss Santa Carla. I hope I run into the Frogs or the Emerson boys sometime soon I got plenty of pent up rage to let out...and I wouldn't want to misplace my rage on someone fairly innocent.

"Ava, Cammie, Tony time to get up!" Aunt Dottie yelled up the stairs overly cheerful how could she possibly be this cheerful in the morning there was something wrong with it! A girl pulled her covers up over her head with a groan. Forget school sleep was way better than school. This is what happened when the last four months had been devoted to sleep all day party all night.

"Come on Ave get up up up!" A short girl exclaimed black hair bouncing in her pigtails the door that connected the two rooms slammed against the wall.

"How did I get a sister who's a morning person?" Ava retorted as Cammie pulled at the blankets managing to dislodge them from Ava's head.

"Just that darn lucky come on!" Cammie replied with a grin Ava couldn't see but could damn well hear, little brat was enjoying this.

"You suck and I hate you." Ava snapped she shoved the blankets off and sat up.

"I know." Cammie said miserably turning to go back to her room. Ava grabbed Cammie wrapping her sister in a tight hug.

"I don't hate you kiddo I'm just cranky in the morning you know that." Ava whispered Cammie turned in the hug wrapping her arms around Ava as well.

"But the boys are dead-"

"That's not your fault don't you dare think it is." Cammie nodded Ava released her. "Now get out of here so I can get dressed." Cammie nodded going back into her room, Ava bit her lip guiltily. Here she was telling Cammie that it wasn't her fault and all the while she was blaming herself. Shaking her head she walked into her closet. Really the closet was the best part of her room as far as Ava was concerned a huge walk in with built in shelves and drawers for everything that didn't hang. And shoe racks...lots of shoe racks, all of which she and Aunt Dottie had filled thanks to a shopping spree. Picking out a pair of skinny jeans and a graphic tee with the 3OH!3 symbol she dressed quickly and turned to the shoe racks. Finally she decided on a black pair of converse boots.

"Ave?" Opening the closet door she looked at Tony zipping her boots up.

"What up Tony?" Ava asked walking out of her closet, Tony bit his lip looking a little nervous, poor kid had been having nightmares since they moved there.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Tony asked innocently enough Ava bit her cheek breath catching in her throat.

"No Tony vampires aren't real." She thought she would be physically ill as she spoke the words, she was a god damned liar. Ava decided, lying to Cammie never letting her know the Lost Boys secret, telling Tony vampires didn't exist, telling Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob that she was fine. Tony looked absolutely dejected Ava sighed crouching to Tony's level. "But you know what I do believe in?"

"No what?" Tony asked hopefully Ava smirked at him.

"Fairies." Ava whispered Tony's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yep let's go get some breakfast." Ava said standing up, Tony nodded running ahead of her down the stairs to the kitchen, Cammie and Uncle Bob were already sitting at the table Aunt Dottie was cooking at the stove top.

"Morning Tony Ava I hope you guys are hungry." Aunt Dottie greeted, Ava nodded replying.

"Starving." She replied sitting next to Cammie Tony taking the chair next to her.

"Ava, Lord McAshton invited Bob and I to a party and I thought you might be interested in going as well he has a son you're age." Ava paused glass of apple juice halfway to her mouth.

"What about Cammie and Tony?" Ava asked she wasn't a big fan of parities...well hoitiy toity parties...or her Aunt and Uncle trying to set her up with her Uncle's bosses son.

"We're going to get a baby sitter." Ava bit her cheek again Dottie and Bob were both looking at her so expectantly.

"Uh yah I'll go." Ava finally agreed Dottie smiled at her, Cammie sent Ava a surprised look. Ava sent her a look back shaking her head just slightly.

"Good do you have a dress, it's formal attire?" Dottie asked Ava shook her head she did not have a formal dress never had a need to. "Oh I'll get you out of school a little early so we can go shopping." Ava nodded finally taking a drink of apple juice. Breakfast proceeded normally after that Dottie chattering about what a good time they were going to have a school Ava denying it halfheartedly. Ava lead the way back upstairs to grab her school bag Cammie trailing after her.

"Why did you agree to it?" Cammie whispered Ava slowed allowing Cammie to match her steps on the stairs.

"I don't know they were looking at me so expectantly." Ava replied with a careless shrug.

"But Paul-"

"Shut up he's dead it doesn't matter." Ava snapped storming up the rest of her stairs to her room slamming the door shut. She instantly regretted snapping at her sister like that but Paul was a touchy subject for Ava. He'd been her best friend which may have seemed odd him being a vampire her a human but he really was and the way he'd died. Ava still had nightmares about that night at the Emerson's though she had learned to not scream. God she wished she could go back to before that night and tell them what she knew now...maybe they would have been able to save her mother or at least made her a vampire so she didn't die. Then they'd still be in Santa Carla the boys would still be alive and life would be as it should be.

* * *

Leave me a review...


	2. Vampy the Porcupine

Chapter 2: Vampy the Porcupine

Disclaimer I own nothing from either the Little Vampire or the Lost Boys (I haven't really decided when the Lost Boys are making their reentrance...) I do own Ava and Cammie though.

* * *

Ava twisted in the mirror one way then the other trying to see herself from every angle. The dress wasn't completely horrible, strapless white with black polka dots a red ribbon tied just under her bust the remainder of the skirt was black sent out because of the tulle underneath.

"You look pretty." Ava turned to Cammie and Tony Cammie was eyeing the dress with envy in her eyes. Ava would gladly trade places with her sister she did not want to be walking around for hours in peep toe sling backs.

"Meh out unless you wanna be breathing hairspray for the next month." Cammie grabbed Tony dragging him out as Ava picked up the hairspray can. After spending three hours washing, drying, and curling her hair she was determined that not even gale force winds would disturbed the curls. Pulling the lid off she sprayed and sprayed and sprayed some more flipping her head down to get the bottom.

"Ah almost ready?" Aunt Dottie asked, Ava nodded capping the can. "You're parents would be so proud."

"Thanks." Ava mumbled uncomfortably as she walked towards Aunt Dottie heels clicking a pattern on the wood floor.

"Come on lets go say good night to Cammie and Tony." Dottie said wrapping an arm around Ava's shoulders leading the way to Tony's room where both Cammie and Tony were there. Tony was drawing some kind of pendant from what Ava could see and Cammie was flipping through a book never actually stopping long enough to read the words on the page.

"How's about you actually try reading a page now and then?" Ava taunted playfully Cammie stuck her tongue out with a grin.

"How's about you try not killing the ozone and half a can of hairspray once in a while?" Cammie responded Ava frowned folding her arms over her chest.

"Yah well I guarantee my hair ain't goin' anywhere." Ava retorted lifting her right hand to point at her hair, Cammie rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Aunt Dottie how come I can't come?" Cammie asked Dottie looked at her niece and then at Ava as if she expected Ava to have some response to it. Ava shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Tony looking over his shoulder.

"That's awesome Tony what is it?" Ava asked Tony looked up at her uncertain.

"It's an amulet I saw it in my dreams." Ava bit her lip eyes darting to Aunt Dottie who was distracted by Cammie whining about never getting to do anything.

"Well keep that little bit to yourself huh kiddo?" Tony nodded looking at his mom himself, Ava crouched down and wrapped her arms around his shoulder."I'm gonna tell you something the fairies told me once. In your dreams nothing can hurt you, so thats when you need to dream the biggest. Do you get what I'm saying kiddo?" Tony looked thoughtful before shaking his head. Ava sighed that was confusing to her and she was the one expecting him to get it. "Alright take two...When you're dreaming no matter how scary or horrible it seems that's it is a dream and you wanna know how you can tell it's a dream?" Tony nodded eagerly; Ava smiled holding her arm up for him to see before pinching her forearm. "All you gotta do is pinch yourself and that'll be proof enough you're dreaming."

"Alright g'night Tony." Aunt Dottie kissed Tony's forehead before standing and looking at both Cammie and Tony. "Behave for the sitter and I want you both in bed by 9 we'll be back around 11 or so and we'll know if you two didn't go to bed on time." Ava bit back a grin there was no way in hell for them to possibly know if they weren't in bed but it was enough to scare Tony into nodding quickly. Cammie on the other hand rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Night Cam, Tony." Ava and Aunt Dottie left walking down the stairs Bob was greeting the babysitter she was babbling so fast she was making Ava's head hurt and she had been around her two minutes. They left quickly after Dottie's final instruction to the babysitter.

Ava resisted the urge to start tapping her foot against the floor. A boy her age or so walked towards her. Looking at him she rolled her eyes, hadn't even talked to the kid and she could already tell just by the way he walked. He thought he was god's gift to all women and no one had told him differently.

"Hello I'm Kevin McAshton." Kevin introduced himself Ava blinked at him not responding before he could open his mouth however she responded.

"Ava Thompson." Kevin looked her up and down appreciatively, Ava tense uncomfortable.

"-VAMPIRES!" All eyes turned to Dottie and Tony's teacher Ava slapped her forehead with her hand. She hurried away from Kevin to Aunt Dottie; Aunt Dottie grabbed her arm pulling her towards Uncle Bob. The three of them left quickly Ava wincing as Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie started yelling. She needed to talk to Tony get him to tone down the vampire bit. If for no other reason than avoiding Dottie and Bob's nuclear meltdown. Uncle Bob slammed his door shut storming towards the house Ava sighed watching her Aunt and Uncle go into the house. Deciding they wouldn't miss her for a while and that she really didn't want to be inside this wired she decided to take a walk. Picking a random direction she began walking that way.

"Oooh Creepy." She giggled to herself the cemetery she found herself in probably would have been creepy had she not been around vampires for the past 2 and a half years. She entered the grave yard stepping carefully around the bodies...or where they should have been logically in front of the tomb stones. If vampires were real personally she didn't want to risk pissing off a ghost.

"Human." Someone snarled behind her Ava grit her teeth as she was slammed against a mausoleum wall arms pinned as well as the rest of her body. The...holy hell it was a boy no older than her if he would have been human, but he wasn't the pale skin, hollow haggard eyes, and white fangs all attested that much.

"Fuck you Vampy the Porcupine." Ava snapped her mind caught up to what her mouth had said she was suicidal that had to be why she insulted him. Or she was too damn used to being protected by a pack of vampires insulting others...humans, surf Nazi's mostly was second nature. The boy sneered at her Ava closed her eyes and he leaned towards her neck squeezing them shut, she gasped wincing as his fangs slid into her neck. He pulled away a few moments later Ava's world went dark when she made eye contact.

* * *

Bet you all can guess who Vampy the Porcupine is! :P


	3. You're Mine

You're Mine

Disclaimer I own nothing from the Little Vampire or the Lost Boys.

Summary: Ava and Cammie Thompson have moved to Scotland to live with their Aunt, Uncle, and cousin after their mother died. Then they meet the Sackville-Bagg's and things get really interesting... GregoryOC, eventual RudolphOC, TonyAnna

* * *

"Ava! Ava Gabriella Thompson get up now!" Aunt Dottie yelled throwing the curtains open, Ava opened her eyes yelping covering them with her hand scuttling away from the sunlight while keeping her eyes covered. "Ava what's wrong sweetie talk to me." Dottie was at her side in an instant.

"The light it hurts my eyes." Ava whimpered Dottie jumped back to her feet closing the curtain's quickly, Dottie hurried back to Ava's side.

"You're pupils are fully dilated." Dottie's own eyes widened Ava pushed herself against her closet door closing her eyes breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth trying not to panic...or puke. While she figured she'd end up at this stage she always thought it would be with the Boys to help her and a dark cave to sleep in so this kinda problem wouldn't happen. And she definitely wouldn't be thinking how good Aunt Dottie's neck smelt and the delightful way the jugular in her neck pulsed. "I'm making you an eye doctor appointment today." Dottie stood Ava kept her eyes closed as she stood trying not to A) fall back over B) open her eyes so she fell over in pain or C) all of the above.

"Why can't I remember?" She had no clue how she got home, how she got undressed and redressed into her PJ's...or how Aunt Dottie didn't seem to know that she had not in fact come in right after them but sometime later. Ava bit her lip stumbling over a pair of shoes landing in a heap on the floor she growled and lay there pushing herself up she grit her teeth as she heard Cammie and Tony enter the room.

"Are you OK Ava?" Ava clamped down on her tongue a painful reminder...something to keep her from thinking of her baby sister or baby cousin's delicious smelling blood sliding down her throat. Of them struggling at first but getting weaker- and oh my god she'd already lost it! Fuckin' ay she needed to get the hell away from Tony and Cammie now or she would be snacking on them.

"Get out of my room!" Ava snapped opening her eyes the barest of minimums to glare at them, Cammie jumped surprised at the tone in Ava's voice.

"Bitch." Cammie hissed she grabbed Tony's arm dragging him out of there. Ava felt horrible and ecstatic at the same time, horrible because she snapped at Cammie like that and ecstatic because they had left and she didn't take a chomp out of them. That Emerson Bastard-yes Ava refused to even think his name- didn't change this fast...maybe because she'd been bit and didn't drink out of the bottle. She didn't remember drinking any of porcupine's blood but then again she couldn't remember anything so really who was to say he hadn't made her drink it while unconscious. Dammit this is why she should have paid more attention when David started talking vampire stuff. She did know one thing she had to find Vampy the Porcupine quickly half bloods didn't last long without someone looking out for them.

"Ava I got an appointment for you at noon so go back to bed I'll get you up before that so we can go." Ava nodded crawling back into bed curling into a ball, this was just freakin' great now that she was on her way to being a vampire she didn't want to be one not without Paul, David, Dwayne, and Marko.

"Your sensitivity to light should go away in the next few hours after these drops, I'm going to send a small bottle home just in case this happens again." Ava nodded she looked like a bug with the big dark sunglasses or one of those women trying to hide black eyes their husbands/boyfriends had given them. Right now she was panicking hardcore though she did manage to make it seem like it was all about the whole giant pupil thing. She had while in bed gotten her laptop and that was when it got really interesting-sitting in the dark wearing a pair of sunglasses reading a laptop screen- and looked up some things and while what she had found should be taken with a grain of salt and cross-referenced with what little she knew and or remembered of vampires she knew it was right deep down. Vampy had bit her that much was obvious as demonstrated by the scarred bite mark she had found at the curve of her neck where her neck and shoulders connected. And while most of the information she had found on the Internet like anything else had seemed like complete bullshit the website she had found stood out. VampKill startling really that Vampire Hunters had a website...or maybe they were frauds. Either way what she had found had surprised her, under bites and transformations it listed various kinds of bites...though most ended in death since apparently vampires had no self control whatsoever as far as those guys were concerned.

~*~3 Hours Previous~*~

"Death, death death, death Jesus christo does anybody live through a vampire bite really?" Ava mumbled to herself this was getting plain ridiculous. Maybe she was just an anomaly that had potential for fun-not! "If you should find yourself bitten by a vampire and left alive best to get a stake and stake yourself for the creature has claimed you as their mate...FML!" Ava slammed the laptop shut quickly setting it on the floor.

Ava screamed when she walked into her room after dinner and Vampy was sitting on her bed waiting for her. She could hear the shouts of Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie and their running footsteps. Vampy disappeared at the last possible moment just before Uncle Bob ran in with an umbrella held out like a weapon.

"What happened?" Bob asked following quickly with. "Are you hurt?"

"No there was this spider it scared me sorry guys." Ava said she felt bad for lying-something she realized was becoming a regular thing- but she also knew Vampy could and probably would slaughter the whole family if she pissed him off.

"Geez try not to scream like that again." Ava nodded Bob and Dottie filed out of her room leading Tony out as well Cammie stayed behind and glared at Ava.

"What?" Ava asked folding her arms over her chest shifting her weight from foot to foot, she was very aware of the possible homicidal vampire somewhere in her room, her baby sister all full of blood, delicious blood she wanted a nip of herself.

"You've changed." Cammie said, Ava didn't respond blinking at her sister as if she hadn't spoken at all all the while silently agreeing. "Spiders have never scared you now you're screaming bloody murder when you see them. You're being a bitch and I don't like it, and neither would Paul." Ava clenched her teeth but said nothing as a knife was drove into her gut. She was sick of all the lies really she was it was exhausting keeping up with all of them.

"It was a big spider." She sneered, now it was personal her sister hurt her by mentioning Paul and Cammie knew it.

"I liked you better in Santa Carla." Cammie said she turned and walked through the door, Ava sighed glaring at Vampy when he came out from where ever he had hidden.

"I liked me better too." She mumbled Vampy's eyebrows furrowed together but he didn't say anything. "It's your fault you're the reason I can't even be around my baby sister or my cousin without wanting to drain them dry." She snapped quietly she did not want anyone to hear and either A) think she was talking to herself or B) hear and proceed to come and investigate.

"Why do you smell like other vampires and know so much?" Vampy retorted Ava scowled she sure the hell didn't want to try and explain it all. She didn't even know his name!

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you why." Ava responded Vampy scowled a little but nodded.

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg."

"Ava Thompson, I've been running around with vampires for the past 2 and a half years. And I did pay attention though apparently not nearly as much as I needed to." Ava replied Gregory looked startled not that she blamed him. Not many vampires would run around with a human for a day let along 2 and a half years. "They were gonna turn me when I turned 18."

"Their scent wasn't fresh."

"That's because they were killed almost a month ago." Ava said quietly she hated talking about it, she hated that she hadn't been able to do anything that night.

"How come they didn't-"

"Bite me?" Ava interrupted Gregory nodded Ava shrugged. "David tried to when I first met him, I started mouthing off to him he laughed and asked if I wanted to run with him and his friends." Ava tapped her fingers against her thigh. "Why did you bite me?"

"You're mine." Ava froze she had already suspected after what she had read on the VampKill site...but now it was confirmed and she was panicking.

* * *

Leave me a review and tell me what you think! The next chap will be in Gregory's POV and I have finally decided how the Lost Boys are coming back thanks to Celia!


	4. Height Requirement

Chapter 4: Height Requirement

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Lost Boys or the Little Vampire...wish I did David and Gregory to be exact!

* * *

Gregory's POV as Promised!

Gregory decided to stalk the girl right when she entered the cemetery giggling about it's creepiness. She was little with a few inches of height gained by the heels she wore. He took a breath and froze, she was his, his mate, and she smelt like other vampires. Stalking closer to her he stopped behind her.

"Mortal!" she whipped around Gregory grabbed her pinning her to the mausoleum wall. She glared for a few moments eyes widening when she saw his fangs.

"Fuck you Vampy the Porcupine!" She snapped as Gregory leaned down to her neck. Inhaling her scent again he opened his mouth and bit down, she gasped. Gregory had to hold in a gasp of his own when her blood filled his mouth. He forced himself to pull away he concentrated on controlling her mind as she made eye contact woozily.

"Go home, get dressed for sleep and go to bed." She nodded slowly Gregory stepped back he followed her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She reached what he assumed was her home Gregory assumed since she attempted to open the door. It didn't open, locked, Gregory picked her up. "Which one is your window?" She pointed to a window he flew up opening the window. He climbed in setting her on her feet. She wandered away opening a door to a closet Gregory went out the window the moon was going down the sun would be out soon he transformed into a bat and flew back.

Ava folded her arms over her chest smashing the panic back down it was bad enough that Vamp-Gregory was here but she was not about to let him see her freaking out. Not gonna happen.

"And what if I don't wanna be yours?" She sneered the thought of her being at least halfway bi-polar entered her mind. One minute she was panicking the next she was angry, she had to be bi-polar that was the only thing she could think of.

"It doesn't work like that." Gregory retorted, Ava rolled her eyes it would work like that if she killed herself...not that she was suicidal but can't have what's dead and all that.

"Yah well I hate you so...get the hell out of my room." Gregory stood up and walked towards her Ava tensed hand reaching back for the doorknob.

"You will be mine like it or not." He said leaning towards her neck Ava turned her head to stare at him.

"Oh it'll definitely be not." Ava snapped Gregory smirked at her backing away from her going through her window disappearing into the night. Ava let out the breath she had been holding sliding down the door pulling her legs up forcing herself to breath deeply to calm herself down.

"Cammie Cammie wake up!" Tony said shaking Cammie she blinked up at him glaring she rubbed her eyes yawning.

"What do you want Tony?" Cammie asked she sat up eyes going wide when she saw Rudolph in her room blushing she looked at Tony.

"We're going flying do you wanna come?" Tony asked Cammie nodded quickly.

"Now get out so I can get dressed." Cammie shoved the blankets off Tony and Rudolph ran quietly out of her room Cammie climbed out of bed running to her closet changing into jeans and a sweatshirt as quickly as she could without hurting herself. She ran out of her closet and opened the door to her room tip toeing across the hall to Tony's room. She opened the door and grinned at Tony and Rudolph. "Let's go." Rudolph nodded Tony followed them both out onto the balcony.

"Oh you have gotta be freakin' kidding me!" Ava said eyes wide Cammie and Tony were flying off with a vampire one she was ecstatic to note wasn't Gregory. She trusted him as far as she could throw him around the two of them. Ava grabbed her jacket and the keys to David-her Triumph opening the door quietly she looked towards Dottie and Bob's room-nothing grinning slightly Ava tip-toed to the stairs and down them she opened the front door closing it quietly. She ran towards the bike she kicked the kickstand up wheeling it down the driveway. When she decided she was far enough away they wouldn't hear her when she kick started she swung her leg over and started the bike. Tearing off in the general direction she had seen them fly in she had a general idea where to start looking or at least get Gregory and force him to help her find her sister and cousin before something bad happened. "What the-" She had reached the graveyard she stopped glaring at the man standing over a hole- a hold she could hear screams coming from... "This is gonna freakin' hurt." Ava murmured to herself determined now she shot off towards the guy laying the bike down ten feet from him she let go off the bike allowing it to hit him and she tumbled over the edge falling into the hole. She landed in a pained heap dazed and all around in too much pain to move at the moment.

"Ava look out!" Tony screamed Ava opened her eyes before squeezing them shut the bike had been teetering on the edge and once the man had gotten untangled from it was now heading straight at her. A hand wrapped around her ankle pulling her out of the way the bike landed with a loud crash Ava winced both from pain and sadness. She really loved that bike, opening her eyes she blinked in surprise at Gregory he was glaring at her.

"Hiya Vampy!" Ava said, she was delirious she realized from the pain and adrenaline too many endorphin es running around in her blood stream.

"Ava Ava!" Tony and Cammie yelled running towards her, she turned her head to look at them surprised and deliriously happy that turning her head didn't cause pain.

"Don't try that ever! Do you understand me?" Cammie nodded elbowing Tony he nodded as well.

"Why'd you do that?" Cammie asked Gregory helped her sit up.

"Uh at the time it seemed like a good idea." Ava replied grimacing touching her torn pants gingerly, this had fun potential to try and explain to Aunt Dottie.

"That was the stupidest thing I've seen you do." Cammie snapped Ava scowled at her little sister.

"Alright lets get one thing straight I catch you doing that I will make your recovery time freakin' miserable." Ava retorted she turned to Tony. "That goes for you too." Tony nodded quickly. "Help me up Gregory." Gregory stood and then proceeded to help Ava stand slowly way more carefully then any one there thought him capable of.

"How romantic Gregory has found his lady Love!" Ava looked at the small blond girl in the long red dress before raising an eyebrow to Gregory.

"That was a very foolish thing to do mortal." The older man said leaning heavily against his wife visibly weakened Ava noticed.

"My name is Ava and foolish things is what I do, besides can't let the second group of vampires I've meet bit it by that guy." Ava retorted she clenched her teeth suddenly realizing what she had just revealed to Cammie.

"You've met other vampires!" Cammie yelled glaring at Ava, Ava bit her lip but didn't say another word. "Why didn't you tell me? Who are they?"

"That would be us and I told her not to." Ava froze tensing...she knew that voice but.

"Yah you were a little to young to be in on the secret we got an age requirement and good thing for Ava not a height requirement." Ava and Cammie both whipped around Cammie a lot faster and less painfully than Ava.

"Paul! David! Marko! Dwayne!"

* * *

The boys are back in town The boys are back in town! Leave me a review tell me what you think!


	5. think Spiky might eat me

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I own nothing from the Lost Boys or the Little Vampire...I do own Ava and Cammie though...

(A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get out and is so short not gonna lie this is sort of a filler chapter...next chapter should be out sooner than two months...and not a filler...)

* * *

Ava limp/ran towards the boys throwing her arms around Paul and Marko pulling Dwayne and David closer. Cammie ran towards them jumping up and down squealing.

"Not your best plan ever." David said looking at Ava she nodded frowning slightly.

"Yah pretty stupid at the end." Paul said punching Marko in the arm Marko glared at him holding his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Marko asked Ava giggled backing away from them.

"Well I can't hit her she's a girl, she's already hurt and...I think Spiky over there would eat me." Ava looked at Gregory out of the corner of her eye sure enough Gregory was glowering at all of them arms folded over his chest.

"You guys are vampires and you never told me!" Cammie accused glaring at David arms folded over her chest; David rolled his eyes unimpressed by her glare.

"You weren't part of the club." Marko replied Cammie gaped at him Ava grinned Paul picked her up walking away from them and towards Gregory.

"I don't want her like that so calm down Spike." Paul said glaring at Gregory, Ava grimaced this was not gonna be fun. "Sorry sweetheart." Paul said sitting her down as gently as he could Ava grit her teeth to keep from screaming.

"Wanna explain how my bike is the one on the floor and not one of theirs?" David asked Ava grinned a little shrugging.

"I like your bike better so I stashed the rest of their bikes back in SC." Ava replied looking up as Max entered the tomb as well. "Hiya Max."

"Care to explain why my house is no longer standing."

"It was the best idea I had at the time to explain your death." Ava retorted Max frowned but didn't say another word as the older male vampire approached him.

"Frederick Sackville-Bagg it's good to see you again my friend." Ava's eyes widened she looked to Paul who shrugged he was clueless to she looked to the rest of the boys who repeated Paul's motion and Gregory who shook his head.

"It is good to see you as well Max." Frederick said, "Are these your boys?"

"Yes and the adopted daughter whom you're son seems to have gotten know already." Max replied all eyes turned to Ava and Gregory, Freda smiled happily at the two of them Ava looked away refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"I must find a place to take the children."

"All of you can stay with us!" Tony exclaimed happily Ava turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"And where do you propose we put them huh?" Ava questioned raising an eyebrow; Tony bit his lip before grinning.

"The basement." David shook his head.

"We don't do basement's kiddo." David retorted Ava giggled Paul sent her a funny look.

"You guys lived in a cave but you don't do basements sounds like an oxymoron to me." Ava replied, Cammie grinned nodding her agreement she however ran behind Rudolph when Marko turned to her. "Don't scare her!"

"Oh geez like we'd hurt the brat that'd piss you off and it wouldn't end well for anybody." Marko retorted Ava glared at him folding her arms painfully over her chest.

"Marko." Max chided Marko didn't say anything in response but nodded his head the bare minimum.

"They can stay in the attic!" Tony yelped suddenly Cammie jumped staring at Tony.

"Alright random how do you figure that?" Ava questioned with a frown.

"The door to the attic is in your room the only door! Mom and Dad aren't going to get into the attic anytime soon and they told us to stay out of their cause it was dangerous remember?" Tony prompted Ava blinked nodding.

"This is true what about the windows?" Ava retorted Tony stared at her.

"I figured out where they can stay you figure them out."

"Don't we have black construction paper?" Cammie questioned suddenly, Ava rose an eyebrow.

"Not following the logic..." Ava trailed off Cammie sighed looking at Max who was looking thoughtful.

"Yes place the paper on the windows and cover that with something else."

"We could pin towels and or blankets up." Ava offered Max nodded.

"It is agreed then Ava and Cammie will come with us to get everything set up and Tony will take you to the cows." Frederick nodded Gregory growled softly Ava frowned a bit.

"Uh Cammie can go with you guys I think it'd be better if I stay with them." Paul grinned waggling his eyebrows at her Ava stuck her tongue out automatically.

"Thought I told you not to stick that tongue of yours out unless you planned on using it." Dwayne snapped Ava grinned looking at Dwayne in mock surprise.

"My god I thought you were a mute." Ava said with a giggle Dwayne rolled his eyes the two groups split up Cammie leading the Lost Boys and Max back to the house. Ava and Tony leading/following-in Ava's case-the Sackville-Baggs to the dairy farm.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Tease

Chapter: 6 Tease

I own nothing from the Lost Boys or the Little Vampire I do however own Ava and Cammie

* * *

Ava bit her cheek to hold back a smirk and giggles Gregory glared at her daring her to laugh. Tony was in a similar position Ava pinched his arm as she upon looking at him thought he was about to laugh. Somehow the muzzle on Gregory's mouth didn't seem like it would get all that much done if Tony did laugh and Gregory took it upon himself to attack Tony to rescue his pride. Tony yawned tiredly leaning against Ava she wrapped a arm around him wondering if Cammie was getting the Boys situated. Or if they...Marko and Paul...were being difficult.

:Thompson Home:

Cammie surveyed the attic it looked dark enough to her then again she was human so she turned to Max looking at him for approval. He nodded smiling at her Cammie grinned Marko grinned back waving Cammie over to him he had set up a game of war.

"You cheat." Cammie accused as she sat down across from Marko he looked at her shocked and hurt.

"I do not David do I cheat?" Marko called Cammie looked to David he smirked.

"Yes Marko you do." Marko frowned not the answer he was hoping for Cammie giggled grabbing the deck of cards shuffling them.

"I'll deal I don't trust you."

:Walking:

Ava swung her, Tony, and Anna's arms Tony swung Rudolph's as they walked it was a way to keep the kids slightly entertained and honestly keep Ava awake. She was asleep on her feet it had been a long...painful night. She wanted to crawl into bed take some Advil and not come up for air until morning! Gregory was following behind them his parents pulling up the back whispering to each other. Ava's ears were beginning to burn so she could only assume it was about her.

"Ava how're you gonna explain the bruises to mom?" Tony asked looking up at her Ava bit her lip eyes widening she had forgotten all about Dottie and Bob.

"The best I got is sneaking out and crashing the triumph...which if we wanna get all technical is what happened. I'm actually kind of holding out that they won't find out my face isn't bruised or anything is it?" Ava said, Tony shook his head well if her face stayed unbruised maybe just maybe she could get away with it. It was not gonna be fun the resulting grounding was not going to be highly amusing. Not to mention the scolding...Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie had been unwilling at best to allow her to bring the Triumph...her getting hurt while riding it and at night when she was supposed to be in bed. Well it was not going to be pretty, Ava would be lucky if Aunt Dottie didn't demand Uncle Bob junk it. Ava was relieved when the castle came into view, pressing her finger to her lips after disentangling her hands from Anna and Tony she opened the front door slowly. Nothing no sounds creeping in silently she pointed Tony upstairs staring him down with her eyes when he went to protest he tread up the stairs quietly but dejectedly unhappy at being sent to bed. Ava lead the way to the cellar opening it allowing the Sackville-Baggs to go first. "It's not much but-"

"It's perfect." Frederick said cutting her off Ava nodded yawning, "You should go to sleep yourself."

"On my way Have a good...days sleep." Ava replied she waved making her way up the stairs and finally up to her room.

"How ya felling Kiddo?" Paul asked with a grin he was lounging on her bed legs crossed at the ankles Ava shrugged her shoulders grabbing the pj's Paul held out to her making her way to the bathroom to change she opened the medicine cabinet pulling out a bottle of aspirin popping to she cupped her hands together under the tap to get a drink. Paul had vacated her bed by the time she reentered her room looking around going through stuff. "Cammie's in bed, Max sent her 20-25 minutes."

"Ok," Ava said Paul pulled her blankets back with an exaggerated flourish and a grin Ava smirked back climbing into bed. Paul threw the blankets over her head witha laugh Ava giggled pushing them down off her head. "That's not nice."

"I'm a vampire kid I'm never nice, except when it comes to my favorite human." Paul said Ava grinned Paul turned off the overhead light leaving her with her bedside lamp on. "Get some sleep kid you look like you could use it."

"Night." Ava called out as Paul made his way to her closet to get into the attic to go to sleep himself. Ava reached for the light flipping the switch closing her eyes.

"Ava." Eyes fluttering open she struggled to see in the dark the light flicked on and she squinted covering her eyes with her hand. "Sorry."

"Gregory what? How did you get out of that straight jacket?" Ava questioned once her eyes had adjusted to the light Gregory sat on the edge of her bed.

"I have my ways." He said nonchalantly, Ava rose an eyebrow but didn't question him farther probably didn't want to know. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok go for it vampy." Gregory scowled at the name but didn't otherwise Ava grinned at him she cocked her head to the side looking at him expectantly.

"If you're ever in danger day or night all you have to do is whistle and I'll be there." Ava sat up slowly watching Gregory. "You do know how to whistle right?"

"Yes I know how to whistle!" Ava snapped rather insulted who didn't know how to whistle honestly?

"Good." Gregory replied Ava bit her lip as he trailed off and all was silent in her room, Gregory reached out brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. He didn't pull his hand back resting it on her cheek thumb stroking it slightly. Ava leaned forward locking eyes with him, Gregory closed the distance pressing their lips together. Ava kissed back wrapping her arms around Gregory's neck pulling him closer. Gregory pulled away Ava panted looking at him confused. "You should go to sleep." Gregory said disentangling her arms from around his neck.

"Tease!" Ava accused as he left her room Ava pouted she pulled her blankets up and shut off the light.

* * *

I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon def have some ideas for it...


End file.
